


Call of a Trickster

by Yesuna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesuna/pseuds/Yesuna
Summary: Akira obtains a terrifyingly powerful persona through a fusion accident, which allows him to traverse the Metaverse with ease.  However, a certain detective knows full well just how dangerous such a persona can be.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Loki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will add tags as the story progresses.

Akira doesn’t really have a persona to call his own. 

Don’t get him wrong, the ability to wield multiple personas was indeed useful. Being able to choose a persona that either specialized in buffs, healing, magic or physical damage gave him great coverage. It meant he didn’t really have a weakness, and wasn’t limited to one role in the party. But the shadows he met throughout the metaverse were more often than not just a weaker reflection of his arsenal.

At the moment of his awakening, Akira had felt like he was on the top of the world. Arsene fought like a dream, filling Akira with a rush of power. He felt as though he could withstand any attack, and finally take on the world rife with injustices. However, it only took a few more battles with shadows and their rapid power scaling for Akira to realize that Arsene wasn’t that strong.

Arsene was only meant to be a stepping stone, according to the twins and Igor. At best he was fusion fodder, not really a persona meant for growth. It meant that, for the sake of Akira’s own growth, he had to part with his first persona. The dejection he felt as he was forced to fuse the gentleman thief away was heavy.

It’s not like he asked for this power, but he couldn’t argue that it wasn’t useful. It made his jealousy toward the other phantom thieves feel petty, especially when his friends commended him on his one-of-a-kind ability. 

Akira was surrounded by friends with exclusive manifestations of their souls, not only well-fitting to their own personalities and tragedies, but grew stronger with them as well. Captain Kidd was Ryuji’s decision to take a stand for himself, no longer allowing his past mistakes to hold him back. Carmen was Ann weaponizing her beauty, willing it to allow her to conquer her dreams. Yusuke awakened to Goemon, a representation of his artistic vision and his resolve to no longer be exploited for it. Johanna was Makoto finally deciding to take a stand, leaving the side-lines to seek her own justice.

The wildcard was a unique assignment, supposedly meant for a persona user with great potential. So, by the nature of the wildcard title, Akira had to maintain a plethora of personas to flesh out his coverage. Just like how he shaped and strengthened his bonds with others, Akira had to shape and strengthen personas by fusing them away. He wasn’t ever meant to keep one persona for long. Each persona had their own move sets, but their unique abilities would fall off over time, and their potential for growth would eventually plateau. So the best thing for Akira to do was use them to fuse a new, more powerful persona, one with a higher potential cap. The only remnants of Akira’s fused-away persona would be a weird ability or a move the new persona couldn’t originally learn. Akira had been warned about not getting too attached, lest he stunt his “rehabilitation” by keeping a weak persona for too long for no reason other than sentimentality. Out of all his friends, Akira had the most potential for change and stand out.

But Akira eventually had to wonder; maybe he was the one who wasn’t unique, a nature so bland that any mask would do. He had often been told he was hard to read back before he had moved to Shibuya, by both adults and so-called friends. The disconnect made their eventual separation that much easier, on both sides. 

Akira had been reckless, tearing through Mementos alone and ripping off masks of weak shadows. He had gone in during a free day, wanting nothing to do with “raising confidants” or worrying about the next deadline for stealing a palace’s treasure. He felt a ruthlessness unlike himself, and sought catharsis through hunting down measly shadows. Of course, Akira didn’t have a death-wish, sticking to the first layer of Mementos. He hadn’t told anyone he was down here, sometimes making these trips when he wanted to be alone. Akira had a park he often went to when he wanted some time to himself back at his old home. This was the next best thing, even if it was a bit more dangerous. 

He made sure not to stay in one place for too long, to avoid any run-ins with the Reaper. But after mercilessly revealing the true form of a poor slime, he is overtaken by an uneasy feeling. He should pack it up and head home. Clearly, the metaverse is warning him about overstaying his welcome. 

Once he reaches the entrance to Mementos, he spots Caroline impatiently fidgeting outside of the Velvet Room, obviously waiting for him. Yet another thing he was neglecting, Akira hadn’t been around to fuse any new personas lately. He probably should soon if he wanted to be in top form for facing down Kaneshiro, but watching a facet of one’s soul have its head get chopped off wears down even the most steadfast of wills.

“Where have you been, inmate?!” Caroline admonishes, waving her baton angrily as Akira reluctantly approaches. “Didn’t I already tell you to report here immediately whenever you hear the fusion alarm go off? You have been neglecting your rehabilitation. It’s like you’re trying to fail, taking the generosity of our master for granted yet again!”

“Sorry, Caroline,” Akira apologizes, properly chastised. He can’t ignore his problems in hopes of them going away. His team is counting on him. Negligence played a big part in why the adults in their world were so shitty, he wasn’t about to follow in their footsteps. He trails behind the twin through the door glowing ominously red, donning the prisoner garb he was getting too comfortable with.

“Will we need to devise another failsafe for you to finally grasp the importance of your duties?” Justine asks, in lieu of a greeting. Akira shakes his head. Any other method was likely to not nearly be as beneficial, and lean more towards painful. 

_Time to get this over with_ , Akira sighs. It’s not like Akira despises fusing. He enjoys the aspect of meeting novel personas to fill the Compendium and providing his friends with useful gear. 

It is still rough watching a bodybag fidget around, the inhabitant clearly suffering, as the twins switch on the electric chair or hang them from the gallows. Akira still has to glance away multiple times, but he ends up with a new, powered-up Setanta and Isis.

One final fusion, then Akira would be done for the day. However, as the guillotine is about to come down on his poor Nue and High Pixie, the blade comes to a screeching halt. Akira looks over questioningly, and instantly regrets it. Justine shakes her head, like this was a normal happenstance, as Caroline whips out a huge chainsaw with sadistic glee. Time to turn away again.

“Oh my,” After a beat, Igor’s deep voice rings poignantly throughout the room.

“It seems what you had fused was not the expected result,” Justine says hesitantly, far more so than usual. Akira didn’t know why; fusion accidents were indeed rare but not to the extent that Justine would sound this unsure about what Akira fused. Usually, they were just personas a bit stronger than what he could normally obtain, but would likely reach within a couple of days after training in Mementos and palaces.

“How intriguing. I didn’t expect this confrontation to come so soon,” Igor says mysteriously, as Akira takes that as a cue to face his new companion. That...was not a Principality.

The first descriptor Akira could come up with for it was monstrous. The persona’s striking black and white color scheme drew in Akira’s attention, while its blood-tipped claws kept him locked in place. It floated in the air, lazily twirling a flaming sword with an ease Akira would attribute to an experienced predator comfortable in its own skin. It is powerful and it knows it.

Then again, in Akira’s experience, most personas initially appear stronger than they actually are. Akira looks at its move set. What the hell is a Megidolaon?

“...Use caution when using such a persona,” Justine says warily.

“Is it really that strong?” Akira asks, feeling trepidation from the twins’ clear hesitance in granting him the persona’s mask.

“Just don’t be reckless, inmate! A persona like this one doesn’t come about from normal circumstances,” Caroline interjects. The twins and Igor were clearly hiding something from him about this new fusion. It certainly is a change from the twins’ usual backhanded praise whenever he manages to fuse a strong persona. 

Akira extends a hand, watchful of the room’s reason for contention. “Come, Loki!” He calls.

The persona’s permanent grin seems to grow as it obligingly reverts to a mask, floating over to merge with Akira’s consciousness. 

A beat passes. 

Akira’s mind then erupts with vicious cackles, overtaking the voices of the rest of the personas residing within it. Demanding to be heard over the other small fry, louder and stronger than any of them could ever strive to be.

While the Velvet Room’s alarm shuts off, Akira’s head continues to ring. Is this what he should expect of his mind from now on? Chaos? Should Akira fuse it away? But it was so obviously powerful, likely to take out Kaneshiro like the shitty trash he was. Oh, Akira’s inner voice was starting to sound a bit like the persona too.

 _Regret our meeting already, Joker?_ Loki taunts, clearly picking up on Akira’s unease. Akira wasn’t about to be intimidated out of using his own personas.

 _You wish,_ Akira denies. _With how confident you are, you better be ready to pull your weight_.

Loki chuckles, and Akira gets the feeling he’s being made fun of. Igor smiles his creepy, amused smile while the twins nod at his departure, albeit more tentative than normal. Akira turns to head out.

Back in his room, Akira feels the fatigue of traveling through the metaverse settle in. It was the refreshing kind of exhaustion, at least, like the one he experienced after working out or going on a run. Outside of the cognitive world, the voices of his personas were generally quieter. But Akira had never owned Loki before.

 _Cute room. How fitting for attic trash like you,_ Loki mocks, already armed with barbed jabs.

 _You can either behave or get released_ , Akira threatens. 

_Hmm, I doubt it. I seem to be leagues stronger than any other pet you own, and you’ll be needing all the help you can get to take down that money-hungry pig, yes?_

Akira would rather not get help from such a dick, but Loki was right. He is low on funds, therefore low on fusion material. He doubts anything new he fuses will come out as strong as Loki, anyway. A double-edged sword in the broadest sense.

_I’m sure you can tough it out, leader. Too used to having everything revolve around you, are you?_

Loki is going for the throat. Akira didn’t know if it was just its default personality, but Loki seems particularly antagonistic toward him. Of course, the strongest persona he's ever owned outright hates him. 

_I wouldn’t say hate, but my own expectations of you are quite low. Better not disappoint me,_ Loki jeers. So Loki can perceive every thought Akira has too? How unsettling.

_Worried about me seeing your more risque thoughts? Not to worry, leader, I doubt anything you conjure up will be enough to scandalize even a conservative grandmother._

Akira sputters loudly, rousing Morgana from his nap on Akira’s bed.

“H-huh? You’re back so late! And why do you look so flustered?”

“It’s nothing,” Akira lifts a hand to cover his heated cheeks. Loki continues to laugh at his expense. What an energetic persona; Akira doubts he’ll find peace of mind anytime soon.

“Did you have a good time at least? Remember that we’ll be stealing Kaneshiro’s treasure tomorrow. I hope you’re prepared.” 

“Right,” Akira replies, sitting down wearily on his bed.

 _Is this cat your mother?_ Loki comments. Akira hopes his mental eye-roll translates to the chatty persona. _I had assumed a talking cat would be this annoying._

 _He’s justifiably worried. Kaneshiro is a threat that shouldn’t be taken lightly._ Akira defends his friend. 

_Ha, small fry like him? He doesn’t stand a chance against me,_ Loki sneers. Maybe Loki is underestimating the palace ruler, or maybe it’s just that confident in its power.

_You’ll be facing that pitiful fly tomorrow? I’d get to sleep soon, leader._

_I would if you’d just stop talking,_ Akira huffs, feeling drained from Loki’s presence alone.

“G’night, Morgana.” Akira says outloud.

“Sleep well, Akira.”

 _Hopefully your fantasies won’t be too naughty_ , Loki cackles, as Akira huffily throws his covers over his head. It does nothing to cut Akira off from Loki’s presence, but the persona does allow him a bit of reprieve, enough to drift off into dreamless sleep.

The next day, the phantom thieves gather after school. The calling card has been posted throughout Shibuya and everyone is fired up to take down another shitty adult.

“Give us the signal, Joker!” Morgana says, everyone’s eager eyes turn to lock on to Akira.

Akira nods. “It’s showtime.”

 _How flashy, this will be interesting,_ Loki remarks, which Akira ignores as he activates the Metanav.

The group reaches the location of the treasure, only to be met with a large safe blocking their path. Kaneshiro waltzes in, flocked by his lackeys, and gives his spiel about how he deserves his dirty money. Akira is ready to pummel him to the ground.

Kaneshiro’s body suddenly contorts and sprouts gross wings. His subordinates run off in terror, and the thieves are overcome with disgust.

“You filthy fly on dirty money, get the hell out of my face!” Makoto scowls, revving Johanna as she and the others ready themselves to fight.

 _A filthy fly?_ Akira’s mind goes back to what Loki mentioned to him the other night. Seems his insults were uncannily right on the money. 

Maybe it was misplaced stubbornness, but Akira refuses to call upon Loki immediately. Kaneshiro throws out attack after attack, gunning them down from the safety of his giant metal piggy bank. Ann and Yusuke take turns in throwing out magical and physical attacks, as Akira relegates Makoto to healing. The machine Kaneshiro controls has thick armor, but they work together to whittle down its health.

The thieves narrowly guard themselves from Kaneshiro’s devastating roll-out attack. Kaneshiro prepares to rush them again, to their dismay.

“I have an idea, we can try to distract him with something expensive!” Morgana advises.

 _Or you can call upon me, allow me destroy him for you,_ Loki cuts in.

_I can handle it. As you said, he’s small fry._

_Oh, and you were so keen on me carrying my own weight,_ Loki says haughtily. Akira could perceive the persona’s impatience, affecting him enough to make his skin prickle into goosebumps. Akira nearly calls upon it by accident as he scrolls through the backlog of masks in his ownership.

“Panther, throw out that bead!” Akira orders, as he continues to ignore Loki’s demand to be allowed to fight.

Kaneshiro is predictably enamored with the expensive medicine, and the thieves take advantage of the diversion to knock him out of Piggytron. The shadow stumbles out in a rage, indignant about the destruction of his beloved machine.

“That’s it, I’ll deal with you busters myself - through the power of cash!” Kaneshiro threatens, calling in bodyguards with a wave of a thick wad of cash.

_The disgusting pest won’t even fight fair, yet you still refuse to take advantage of my power? Pathetic, Joker._

It was getting harder to dismiss Loki as the battle wore him and the team down. The guards blocked Kaneshiro from their attacks and were resistant to every element. The palace ruler taunts them from behind his hired help.

Kaneshiro then suddenly lands a lucky hit, putting the whole party to sleep with a lullaby. A bodyguard follows up with a tough technical hit, knocking Akira down to dangerously low health.

 _You stubborn fool!_ Loki roars, and Akira is suffused with manic energy.

Akira’s mask burns, forcing him to rip the scorching pain away from his face. Loki emerges in a brilliant display of crimson flames, his sword flashing out threateningly. The order comes naturally.

“Ravage them!” Akira shouts.

The guards are caught in a blindingly dense light, energy expanding and crackling like a nuclear bomb but far worse. There was no resisting an almighty attack so powerful.

Kaneshiro is the last one left, shivering from the sudden display of power. 

How does it feel to wield Loki? Thrilling, powerful, like a drug. Akira didn't know where to stop, or if he wanted to. 

_Squash him like a bug! He's basically already there, buzzing around like the disgusting pest that he is._

Loki demands blood, filling Akira with a feral hunger he could barely contain. Kaneshiro wasn't worth his pity or mercy. It would be so easy to pluck away his pathetic little life. No one would miss him if Akira were to snuff out such a gross, greedy adult from the world. 

"Joker?"

Akira's dangerous thoughts grind to a halt. 

His teammates have roused from their sleep, stunned by what Akira had single-handedly seemed to achieve.

“No way, did you take down Kaneshiro’s goons by yourself? Good work, Joker!” Morgana praises.

“We’re not done yet,” Akira says as he comes back to his senses. Loki seems to have settled enough to return to Akira’s consciousness. The phantom thieves dodge Kaneshiro’s last-ditch attack, and Akira knocks the man back with a swipe of his knife. The shadow attempts to retreat to his broken Piggytron, only for it to explode and blast him back out.

With nowhere left to run, Kaneshiro collapses on his bars of gold. The phantom thieves surround him with pitiful stares, ready to hear him confess his crimes.

The crime lord warbles pathetically about money and the strong’s right to take advantage of the weak. But when Ryuji promises that they would be changing his heart, free of charge, Kaneshiro’s inflection suddenly changes. 

“Where do you find meaning in that naive sense of justice?” Kaneshiro sneers, righting himself over his pile of gold. “You know, there’s already someone out there taking full advantage of what Palaces have to offer…”

The thieves express confusion and outrage, as Kaneshiro hints at the devious plot of another metaverse user.

“Don’t even bother. You are nothing compared to them. Better be careful, a chance encounter with them could prove fatal. But then again,” Kaneshiro looks pointedly as Joker. “You guys may not be so different.”

The shadow snickers as he fades away, the Palace soon wracked with tremors.

The group emerges safely with the treasure, although their landing could have used some work. The shadow’s last words gave the thieves a lot to think about, but Akira is distracted by the disastrous choice he nearly made if he wasn’t snapped out of it.

Loki scoffs at Akira’s troubled thoughts. Akira turns his rage to the guilty party.

_You, I almost killed Kaneshiro because of you!_

_Good riddance, you would have been doing that pathetic scum a favor._

_The phantom thieves don’t kill, Loki. I knew it was trouble to keep you, I should have gotten rid of you the moment you were summoned._

_Trouble? Ha, please. The only trouble you were in was due to your own stubborn carelessness. If you hadn’t eventually listened to me, your sorry ass would have been stuck under the rubble in that disgusting place._

Loki was absolutely enraging, but it was true that it got Akira out of a bind in the very end. His distraction could have proved fatal at that moment for the team if it weren’t for Loki throwing out that last-ditch attack.

_Hmph, your welcome, you ungrateful brat._

If Akira took a step back, it almost sounds like Loki was...worried about him?

 _That’s it, isn’t it? You were concerned, so you wanted to help me,_ Akira realizes.

_Well, obviously I don’t want my wielder to be dead so soon after I just manifested. What would that say about me?_

_I...Thank you, Loki. You’re right, I wasn’t giving it my all during that fight, and that put the others in danger. Thanks for picking up the slack. However, I won’t forgive you if you try to cause another mental shutdown like that._

Loki harrumphs and Akira couldn’t help but feel slightly endeared. He does get attached a bit too quickly, but Loki is just as strong as he rightfully bragged to be.

 _Don’t worry, from now on I’ll use you to your heart’s content,_ Akira cedes.

_Ridiculous, I don’t have a heart._

_But I do, and you’re a part of me now. So now you do too,_ Akira teases. Loki seethes. Who knew a little bit of praise would be what tipped the scales of their squabble?

The thieves return home after busting open Kaneshiro’s treasure, a case full of fake money. They text each other about the possible outcome of Kaneshiro’s change of heart. Ryuji mentions something about Akechi Goro’s reaction to the news, bringing thoughts of the detective prince to the forefront of Akira’s mind.

He had last met with the detective a few days ago, at a quaint cafe. He wonders how outraged Ryuji would be if he mentioned that he’s hung out with the main opponent to the phantom thieves a few times already. 

_The detective prince?_

Loki hasn’t been shy in telling Akira his opinion on every person he encounters. Even during their short stint to Kaneshiro’s treasure, Loki had immediately kept up a running commentary on his first impression of each phantom thief. Ryuji was relegated the nickname “Loudmouth”, Ann was “Cat Lady”, Morgana was “Cat Mom”, Yusuke was “Da Vinci”, and Makoto was “Smart Ass” until Akira urged it change hers to “Goody two-shoes” instead. Loki also seems to have shifted most of his ire from Akira to Makoto.

 _I’m sure you’d love to tell me your opinion of Akechi too._ Akira wonders how the detective would react if he could hear Loki’s voice, just like he seemingly was able to hear Morgana’s. He would probably be appalled, hearing the simple, vulgar insults Loki hurled at every aspect of Akira’s life.

 _...A guy like that is nothing but trouble. You’d do well to avoid him._ Loki uncharacteristically says. Akira is dumbfounded by the warning.

_What, not even a nickname? You sounded a bit like Morgana there, you know._

_Don’t compare me to your overbearing Cat Mom. Besides, a government dog like him? He’s a threat to your whole modus operandi and yet you insist on spending time with him._

_I’m surprised, Loki. I took you as more of a thrill-seeker than this._

_There’s a difference between taking risks and seeking self-sabotage._ Loki huffs and falls silent. 

_...Loki...Loki? C’mon, Akechi isn’t that bad. I think he’s just a bit lonely._

Loki bursts out into a degrading laugh. _Hahaha! There’s more wrong with him than just that!_

Akira frowns. He feels a bit protective of the detective. Akechi didn’t seem to have many peers he could interact normally with and was constantly busy with cases and schoolwork, especially with the phantom thieves throwing him into a wild goose chase. Akira wasn’t sure how he’d even be able to prove the existence of the cognitive world if Akechi ever even reached that point in the case.

_Are you simple? You just recalled the government dog being able to hear your Cat Mom._

_It’s only a theory, I’m not actually sure Akechi even heard Morgana back then at the tv station. Besides, being able to hear Morgana doesn’t prove that much of anything._

_It proves he already knows about the Cognitive World._

It’s true, Akechi could already know of the existence of the Metaverse. And yet, none of it was enough to deter Akira from wanting to get to know the detective better. He was a supporter of “keep your friends close, and enemies closer” in this instance. He couldn’t dismiss his particular bias for Akechi’s pretty-boy face, either.

 _You’re fucking hopeless,_ Loki grits, clearly over this conversation.

_I appreciate the concern, Loki. I didn’t realize how much you cared._

_Don’t flatter yourself, brat._

_So are those your nicknames for Akechi and me? “Government dog” and “Ungrateful brat”?_

In some weird flex of power, Loki suddenly disappears from Akira’s mind. Akira feels clawing anxiety in fear of having driven Loki off, but he relaxes when he senses Loki’s familiar thrum of power in the back of his mind. Loki had retreated into the far recesses of Akira’s consciousness, where Akira felt he could only reach if he was in the Metaverse. 

_Yeah, real mature Loki. Run away to where I can’t hear you, even if it is to the back of my mind where I can’t reach but somehow you can._ Loki is too strong for his own good. Akira feels like an honest-to-god playground for the persona to romp around in. He hadn’t expected Loki to be so touchy about the subject of the detective, but maybe he’s just that protective of his persona wielder. 

Akira decides to turn in for the night, already unsettled by how quiet his mind is now that Loki isn’t bombarding him with intrusive thoughts. 

Morgana shifts around for a comfortable spot on the bed, then stares Akira down as best as one can with a cute cat face. Here it comes, the Cat Mom interrogation.

“So, Akira, what exactly happened when everyone was put to sleep by Kaneshiro?”

“Do you not believe in your leader’s mad skills?”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to believe you took those bodyguards out so quickly by yourself, especially when we were all struggling to figure out their weaknesses. No one was even able to see how you were able to do it.”

Akira shrugs casually, smiling a bit. “I got a new persona.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to add love triangle to the tags

Morgana didn’t really buy Akira’s story of how strong Loki was.

“I wanna see how strong this thing is for myself!”

 _Call me thing again and we’ll see just how strong I really am,_ Loki snaps. Akira could imagine him bringing out sharp claws to wring around Morgana’s tiny cat neck.

“He doesn’t really like it when you call him a thing, Morgana.”

“What? Did it just hear me say that? How often does your persona talk to you?” Morgana whips his tail back, baffled.

“A better question would be when does he not talk to me,” Akira mutters.

_You get separation anxiety when I don’t, brat._

Akira pouts because he can’t really deny it. The moment he woke up he started heckling Loki just to get him to talk to him again. 

To stop Morgana from needling him about Loki, Akira promises to show him off the next time they travel to Mementos.

Which ends up being the next day.

“C’mon Mona, can’t we catch a break? We haven’t even confirmed Kaneshiro’s change of heart yet,” Skull moans, his joints cracking as he limbered up.

“It won’t be for long. Joker says he got this crazy persona. I wanna see how strong it really is; it may just be the trump card we need!” Mona defends, jumping impatiently as he waits for everyone to walk toward the entrance of the first layer of Mementos.

“Trump card?” Queen wonders. “I know Joker’s ability lets him utilize different personas, but usually none of them are that much stronger than the rest of ours, right?”

“This one is a special case,” Joker says as Loki sneers arrogantly at Queen’s obvious underestimation of him. “Let’s find some shadows, I’ll show you why.”

They travel down to the Path of Chemdah. Queen takes the wheel of the Monabus and steers them into a shadow, which erupts into several angry Eligor. The phantom thieves pile out, taking battle stances.

 _Ready for this?_ Joker makes sure to ask.

 _Please, this will be over before I can even blink._ Loki scoffs.

_Blink? Wait, are those red slit things your eyes? Or are they your horns?_

“Joker, focus!” Panther points out an Eligor getting ready to throw out a Cleave.

“Come, Loki!” Joker rips off his mask, Loki emerging with a flourish. 

_Your timing for such poignant questions is spot on._

Joker smiles impishly. “Megidolaon!” 

The dark, pulsing corridors are brightly illuminated by devastating light. The thieves are forced to turn away due to their eyes being adjusted to the dark. Once they turn back, they find nothing remaining of the poor shadows except for cinders. Joker takes in the rushing thrill of completely obliterating his enemies, no doubt sharing the sensation with Loki.

“Oof, my eyes.”

“What the hell was that?”

_A bit overkill, don’t you think Loki?_

_You asked for it._ Loki replies with his equivalent of an eye roll.

_You’re never going to tell me what your eyes actually are, are you?_

_We all have our secrets, leader._

“Joker, that was incredible! How’d you get such a strong persona?” Mona cuts through Joker’s internal conversation.

“Yeah, that zebra-looking thing was pretty sick, dude!” Skull adds.

 _Tell Loudmouth he better fucking watch it._ Loki hisses.

“I find its patterning to be quite dazzling, just like its attack,” Fox says sagely, hands whipped out to frame the aftermath of Loki’s destruction.

“I have my ways,” Akira shrugs, in answer to Mona. He’d tried to describe the Velvet Room to the others once. All they found necessary to pick up from his explanation was that Akira obtains new personas from it. “He likes telling me what he thinks of you guys, all the time. He even has his own code names.”

“It talks to you? That’s weird,” Skull comments, scratching the back of his head.

_I’ll do more than talk, you empty cranium._

“He also enjoys his threats, so be nice to him. He’s sensitive.”

“That’s cool, and slightly terrifying,” Panther says cheerfully.

“Can we see it again?” Morgana jumps in to ask eagerly. His tail wags as Akira nods in assent, a bit surprised as his team’s warm reception of his new persona.

Akira takes off his mask one more time, as Loki emerges, although more reluctantly than before.

_I did not come here to be ogled._

_They think you’re cool, Loki. Besides, you’re kinda stuck with me, wherever I go._

Akira can feel Loki’s irritation, but the persona does proceed to show off, twirling his burning sword as his braided tassels flow behind him majestically.

“Yup, pretty terrifying. I’m glad it’s on our side!”

“Yeah, imagine how many baddies we can take down now, no sweat!”

“I hope you don’t grow too dependent on it, Joker,” Queen says, her voice weighed down by wariness. The thieves stop gushing over Loki to look at her questioningly.

“What do you mean, Queen?”

“Well, just because we have Loki doesn’t mean we should slack off on our own training. Maybe use Loki sparingly, Joker. With how strong it is, it seems more suited to be a last resort.”

“Are you kidding, you saying Joker should just hide away all that power?” Skull argues, hands flying out in indignation.

“I’m saying we should be more cautious. I’m sorry but I’m not really buying the whole stroke of luck bit about this situation. It feels like too much a coincidence for Joker to show up with Loki when he had,” Queen stands her ground, not one to let go of her suspicions until she addresses them. 

_Goody two-shoes has an interesting point there,_ Loki says, intrigued.

 _What, you’re not gonna tell me that you’re actually secretly evil or something, are you?_

Loki cackles menacingly. _And what if I am?_

“C’mon, Queen, it’s not like we’ll be making Joker do all the work. Loki will just be the awesome advantage we have for being the good guys.” Skull speaks up as Fox nods in agreement. 

“Yes, if I recall correctly, Loki is known as the god of mischief in Norse mythology, neither good nor evil. How poetic for him to now be fighting on the side of justice.”

“Queen’s right,” Joker says, which startles the thieves into confused mumbles. Loki is silent as he returns to Joker’s mask. “I won’t be using Loki unless absolutely necessary. Besides, his moves have a high SP cost.”

“For real? Damn, well, it’s up to you leader.”

_They put a lot of stock into what you say, don’t they? Like herding sheep._

“Let’s head back. We can’t reach the next layer of Mementos until Kaneshiro’s change of heart, so we might as well rest up.”

The thieves start trekking back to the entrance, Loki staying quieter than normal.

 _Are you upset?_ Joker asks.

 _Upset about what? About you doubting me? That just means that you’re thinking for once. Maybe you do have some self-preservation instincts._ Loki says neutrally. Sometimes it’s hard to get a read on how the persona is feeling, but then again Akira has never owned a persona who could express themselves so vividly before.

_A good leader listens to their teammates. Besides, I’m not one to go back on my word, Loki. I promised I’d use you to your heart’s content and that’s just what I’ll do._

_You WHAT._ Loki says so loudly, it echoes throughout Joker’s head. Joker is stunned for a moment before he continues.

_Well you know about how I go on little excursions by myself to the Metaverse, right? Just to relieve some stress-_

_God, I take it all back. You’re borderline suicidal._

_You’ve earned my trust, Loki. Don’t spout this nonsense about being “evil” or some shit, because I’m not going to buy it. I know how much you like scaring people, anyway._ Akira grins. _Not to mention, you’re my friend now. You won’t let me drop dead so easily, right?_

 _You’re just a gullible fool. What makes you think that we’re friends?_ Loki scoffs. 

_We have each other’s backs. And I think you deserve a little reward for saving us back there in the palace._ Akira says cheerily. Loki can act all indifferent, but he can feel his mind buzz from the persona’s excitement. He’s eager about the prospect of chaotically tearing through the Metaverse, no holding back.

“Morgana, are you alright with heading back to Leblanc on your own?” Akira asks, once they emerge back in the real world.

“Uh, okay, but why? Are you planning on heading out somewhere?”

“I’d like to check something out on my own, for a bit,” Akira says, not even waiting for Morgana to respond as he walks away.

Once out of view, he switches his phone back on, tapping the Metanav again. After bearing through the nauseating feeling of reality shifting into the cognitive world, Akira is cloaked in his Joker attire, looking upon the dark subway of Mementos.

 _That wasn’t unsubtle at all._ Loki says, very close to sounding reproachful.

_I have to be quick or Morgana will insist on coming with. I’ll tell him I’m hanging out with Akechi next time. He doesn’t stick around then either._

Loki predictably bristles at the mention of the detective. _That’s because your Cat Mom somehow has all the sense that you’re missing._

_Don’t be like that, we’re about to have some fun right now._

Akira didn’t realize how right he would be, nor expect how empowering it would feel to decimate shadows with a drop of a hat. Despite it all, Loki revels in his bloodlust, cackling excitedly as he blasts enemies away with whatever attack he pleases.

 _Oh, Joker, this is quite fun!_ Loki laughs giddily as he Deathbounds two unfortunate Jack Frosts.

 _It’s kinda charming how much you crave violence._ Joker teases.

 _Let’s just say you’ve enlightened me, Seeking catharsis through such means isn't necessarily a bad thing. Oh, I see another one. Let's obliterate that one next!_ Loki urges Joker on.

The shadows scramble away at the sight of Joker, likely due to the sheer murderous aura given off by Loki. Joker chases them down, as Loki gleefully blasts them out of existence. It is indeed cathartic, being able to rely on his persona to do all the work as Joker runs around, ripping off masks in his flashy, acrobatic style. 

Also Joker has the added benefit of watching Loki act like an excited puppy. Albeit a bloodthirsty one. 

_Ahahaha! Did you see that weak one begging for mercy before I even sent out an attack? How pathetic._ Loki says with relish.

_Wow Loki, for someone fighting for justice, you sure got the evil monologuing down pat._

_Well, I never said I wasn't evil, have I?_

_No one acting as cute as you can be evil._

_Cute?!_ Loki's constant stream of vitriol for the shadows halts. Akira must have caught him off guard.

_You're my adorable little persona with some tendencies for arson and violence. What's not to love?_

_Y-you! You'd do well not to let your guard down._ Extraordinarily enough, Loki stutters. _We’ve had enough practice. You’ve seen the full range of my attacks now, so let's leave. You're low on supplies and should recuperate._

_Aw, getting shy? Don't be, I'm fine with you staying true to yourself._

Loki hisses in response. He retreats back into Akira’s mind, making Akira’s decision for him. Well, Loki is right. Akira has seen multiple demonstrations of Loki’s versatile skill set, consisting of magic, physical attacks, and debuffs. It's a good idea to turn in for the day, at least to keep Morgana from getting suspicious about where he disappeared to.

Suddenly chills run down Akira’s spine, as the wind picks up. Akira hears chains rattling in the distance. 

_When the hell did that thing get here? Run, Akira!_ Loki comes back to the forefront of Akira's mind, full force. _You're low on endurance! Even I am no match for that thing alone, dammit!_

Loki and Akira must have gotten so caught up in wrecking shadows to realize how long they had stayed in the area. Akira starts sprinting, putting his last burst of energy into charging toward the staircase.

The chains clang together faster, as Akira hears low groaning coming from behind him. Fuck, he’s going to be caught he doesn't make it soon! He dodges around panicking shadows as quickly as he can, but it isn't going to be enough.

Akira’s mask burns, and he instinctively tears it off. He doesn't turn around as Loki bursts out, likely to throw out a last-ditch attack. But instead, the air is filled with a rallying cry, and Akira watches wisps of black and maroon energy in the periphery of his vision. He hears the rattling of chains pause, as he makes it to the staircase, finally.

 _What,_ Akira gasps, _did you do?_

 _I caused a distraction, you're welcome._ Loki says, less bitingly than usual. Akira thinks he hears regret in Loki’s voice.

 _Don't blame yourself, Loki. I was careless back there. I'm usually more attentive to when the Reaper shows up. It was my fault,_ Akira does his best to reassure him.

 _I don't need your pity, brat,_ the persona says a bit moodily.

 _You called me Akira earlier…_

_That was in the heat of the moment. You're so easily distracted, you sentimental idiot,_ Loki rebukes, but he’s starting to return to his normal self.

_I hope you're not regretting that. It was really fun, Loki. Even that last bit when I was running for my life was pretty exhilarating._

_Once again, I find your avenues for thrill-seeking questionable._

_It's not fun unless it can kill you._

_Argh, get up! We’re leaving now unless you want me to abandon you again,_ Loki orders, getting testy as Akira laughs off his adrenaline. He leaves asking Loki about his distraction method for another day. 

Akira merges back into reality with no other eventful encounters. He decides to start his walk back to Leblanc, as otherworldly exhaustion settles in. 

He runs into an unexpected familiar face at the train station, much to Loki’s chagrin.

“Akira-kun, you’re out late,” Akechi Goro smiles politely, attache case in hand. Akira nods in greeting, his heart giving an unbidden skip. Loki’s outright antagonism toward the detective does nothing to discourage Akira from sidling right next to him.

“It’s nice to see you again. Did you just finish work?” Akira asks as he ignores Loki’s tormented groaning.

“Yes, I’ve actually been meaning to text you again. There’s a place I’m interested in showing you,” Akechi responds, adjusting his hair even though there wasn’t a strand out of place. The movement catches Akira’s eye, tempting him to mess with it again. Akechi must have noticed the urge in Akira’s face, letting out a light-hearted chuckle. "It's a quieter locale, I doubt we'll have to come up with any disguises to enjoy ourselves there."

"You never know. Besides, you haven’t had the chance to dress me up yet," Akira jokes.

"I did say that, didn't I? It would be interesting to get you out of your casual wear." Akechi ponders, taking that as a chance to check Akira out. Akira feels a blush start to rise in his cheeks, being subjected to such sudden scrutiny. Akechi seems to have caught the change in his expression. “Oh, my apologies. That was a bit rude of me, wasn’t it? I am a bit surprised, though, Akira-kun. I didn’t expect you to be so bashful, especially with how forward you are at times.”

“No worries,” Akira says as he attempts to will away the heat from his face, his hand involuntarily reaching up to play with his fringe. He can hear Loki pretending to gag, which does nothing to help him with his situation. He might as well have Morgana here too, at this point, berating him for so obviously flirting. Wait, are they flirting? “Do you have some time today?”

Akechi’s eyes widen, likely not expecting Akira to take his invitation so soon. “I, yes I do, actually. You really are quite forward, it’s intriguing.”

 _Hear that? He thinks I’m intriguing._ Akira brags.

 _I’m in hell._

Akira guides Akechi to Yongen-Jaya. He mainly threw out the invite to change the subject, but he hopes Akechi finds Leblanc to be a place to relax in. 

“Welcome-oh, it’s you,” Sojiro looks up, raising an eyebrow at the newcomer trailing behind Akira. “Hm, have I seen you somewhere?”

“Ah, I hope I’m not intruding. My name is Akechi Goro, it smells lovely in here.”

“That detective kid from TV?” Sojiro glances over to Akira for confirmation. Akira gives him a pleading look, silently asking him not to make a big deal over it. Sojiro shrugs casually. “Well, a paying customer is a customer. I hope you’re not expecting handouts, no matter how famous you are.”

“Of course, I’d love a cup if you have one to spare,” Akechi responds, politely not acknowledging the lack of customers in the cafe. Akira motions for him to take a seat at the counter, as he walks around to grab an apron for himself.

“Don’t worry, Boss likes acting tough but he’s really a big softie. I’ll brew you one, on the house.”

Sojiro scoffs. “Only because he needs the practice. I don’t want you driving my customers off by treating them as your guinea pigs, you hear?”

Akira nods, determined to do better than his lackluster previous attempts. “Have you eaten yet, Akechi? Boss also makes pretty good curry,” he asks, turning to the amused detective.

“Not recently, I’ve been so caught up with work today, I’m actually surprised I managed to finish it all,” Akechi says amiably, though upon further inspection the detective does have dark eyebags. Akira hums in sympathy as he grabs some beans to start grinding. “Do you also cook? I have to admit my experience in it is lacking.”

“I plan on learning how to make boss’ curry soon. I’ll make sure to feed you next time you come around.”

“Another invitation already? Let’s hope you meet my expectations this time around before I promise to return,” Akechi teases, resting his chin on entwined fingers.

Akira smirks, ready to accept Akechi’s challenge. He then catches Morgana padding down the steps from the corner of his eye. Morgana immediately makes a face, seeing who has accompanied Akira back, and spins around in a quick 180 back up the steps.

 _Damn cat,_ Loki pouts. _If only some of us could be that lucky._

“You’re lucky I had some left over, kid. At least check in with me before you start promising to feed your tag-alongs,” Sojiro grumbles, yet he places a generous steaming platter of food in front of the detective. Akira doubts Sojiro would be able to turn down a starving, stressed student in any capacity.

“I appreciate the meal, Sir.”

“Boss is fine, with so many of you hanging around the kid I might as well get used to being stocked up,” Sojiro sighs, untying the apron from around his waist. “I’m trusting you to lock up, I have some things I need to take care of back home.”

Akira nods, as Sojiro walks out with a chime from the door. Akechi makes a gratified noise, which prompts Akira to turn back and watch as the detective shovels another spoonful of curry into his mouth.

“This is delicious! I hope your coffee measures up too,” Akechi says as he delights in his bite, sauce catching on the side of his mouth.

 _God he’s cute._ Akira sighs internally.

 _How disgusting._ Loki mocks, his irritation overflowing.

 _If this is so painful to watch, why don’t you retreat like you did the other night?_ Akira asks curiously. 

_And leave you alone with him?_

_He’s not going to kill me, y’know_

_That’s not what I’m concerned about,_ Loki sneers. Akira somehow keeps himself from flushing.

_Fine, I won’t talk about how cute Akechi is if you’re going to get this jealous._

Loki burns angrily, but outside the Metaverse, his power amounted to that of a hissing stovetop kettle.

Akira sets down a cup of Colombian blend in front of Akechi, watching as he reaches over to take it. Akechi breathes in the aroma, visibly relaxing before he takes a small sip.

“Mmm, this is lovely,” Akechi basically moans, Akira failing to keep his blush back this time. “It pairs well with the curry, and not too bitter, either.”

“I remember you said you didn’t like sweet stuff, so I just added a bit of cream,” Akira says, Akechi smiling gratefully at him remembering his preference.

“You’re very attentive, Akira-kun. There may be hope for you yet, if you ever decide to pursue detective work.”

“It’s no big deal,” Akira shifts on his feet, flustered by how generous Akechi is being with his praise today. 

“I have to thank you, Akira-kun. I may have just found my go-to cafe. Quiet, and with good company,” Akechi beams. “I was feeling a bit fatigued, so I’m glad we came across each other today.”

“I’m glad too,” Akira replies, taking in Akechi’s charm turned up to the max. Who knew that all it took was food and coffee to charge the detective’s happiness up like a battery. “Do you want to play a game before you leave?”

Akechi blinks in surprise, before he catches Akira gesturing to a chessboard on the counter. “Ah, I shouldn’t overstay my welcome.”

“You’re not. I’m closing the cafe and we can probably finish before the trains stop. Think of this as my payment.”

Akechi puffs out a small laugh, handing Akira his cleared plate. “Well, if you insist. Don’t say I didn’t warn you when I completely trounce you.”

Akira’s eyes glitter, firing back a “you’re on,” as he rounds the counter. Akechi begins to set up the board with one hand, moving deftly as he finishes his coffee with the other. Akira stares instead of helping immediately, just to watch the gloved hand move back and forth to set down the chess pieces.

“Color?”

“Black,” Akira responds, taking a seat in the barstool next to the detective.

“Interesting, it’s debated that white actually has the advantage over black, due to moving first. Do you prefer seeing how your opponent moves before you react?” Akechi strokes the rim of his drained cup with a finger. Akira has to tear his eyes away to answer.

“Maybe I just want to make my victory over you conclusive, even at a disadvantage.”

“Haha, well we’ll see if you can make that a reality,” Akechi announces smugly, nimbly moving a pawn forward.

The game ends with Akira’s swift and utter defeat. Akechi giggles at Akira’s sullen look. 

“Don’t be so discouraged, I played quite often in my younger days.” 

Akira comically draws out his frown even more. “You’re still young, you just happen to talk like a grandpa,” he mutters. Akira had wanted to be a bit more of a challenge for Akechi, he was just rusty.

“I think we have time for one more game. I would like to try my hand at black this time, if you’d let me,” Akechi acquiesces, Akira’s pout disappearing like it was never there.

They set the board again, Akira starting off with better footing. However, the game soon devolves in the same direction as before. Akira considers his next move longer than usual.

 _Watch out for his knight,_ Loki says, breaking his long silence. Akira almost thought that the persona had changed his mind and disappeared for the night. He looks over, noticing that Akechi’s black knight was closing in on his queen.

Akira moves his rook instead of the bishop he was about to pick up, which results in Akechi raising an eyebrow.

“I’m surprised you caught that, you’re improving quickly.”

“It was just luck,” Akira says, not sure how to admit to getting a hint from the disembodied voice in his head.

“Is it pretentious of me to say that I don’t believe in luck?” Akechi asks, bringing a hand up to stroke his chin. “There’s a purpose behind each action. At least, that’s the kind of thinking needed for formulating deductions. To think otherwise may just put me out of a job.”

“That’s fair,” Akira says, Akechi making his next move without breaking stride. Their second game stretched on for a bit longer, yet still amounted to Akechi’s overwhelming victory.

“You better keep coming back until I defeat you,” Akira grumbles, balancing his king on his finger.

“At the rate we’re going, I may just burst from curry before then,” Akechi quips, snatching up Akira’s king before it falls as Akira sputters, insulted.

“Careful, the only one allowed to tip your king over is me,” the detective laughs, yet the possessive note to his voice doesn’t go unnoticed by Akira.

Akira feels as though he’d get a permanent blush on his face, the more time he spends with the detective. “I’ll see what I can do about getting better.”

“Glad to hear it. Let’s meet up again soon, I’m looking forward to showing you that place I mentioned before.”

Akira agrees, confirming their next engagement and seeing Akechi off at the door.

 _Finally done flirting?_ Loki emerges, exasperated.

 _I’m surprised you know what chess is,_ Akira says, mentally thanking the persona for his patience.

 _I’ve learned I can’t stop you from making your terrible decisions. Might as well warn you when I can, within reason,_ Loki caves.

_Sorry I couldn’t beat him._

_Hmph, a nerd like him? Leagues beyond you._ Loki mouths off, causing Akira to huff wistfully.

_The bullying I have to face, unbelievable. Maybe you and Akechi aren’t so different._

“Is he finally gone?” Morgana yawns as he stumbles down the stairs, just as Loki angrily bellyaches at Akira about the comparison. “You should have just said you were meeting with Akechi, instead of running off like that earlier.”

“Sorry, I was in a rush,” Akira responds, getting skilled at compartmentalizing enraged yelling aimed at him. “I’m actually meeting him again in a few days.”

“Wow, you must really like hanging out with him,” Morgana looks more alert at the admission. 

After locking the doors, Akira turns back to clean up the cafe. He grabs the empty coffee cup Akechi had left next to the chessboard, staring at it for a tad longer than necessary.

_Don’t be a pervert._

“Sh-shut up,” Akira’s face burns, snatching himself away to place the cup in the sink.

“Huh? Are you talking to that persona of yours again?” Morgana asks.

Akira nods, turning on the faucet to wash the dishes.

“Uh, well, do you guys get along?”

“He bullies me mercilessly, Morgana. I don’t think I’ll ever recover,” Akira sighs despondently. Morgana stares at him, unimpressed. 

Akira quickly finishes up cleaning, putting away the sparse amount of dishware after drying. He then skips upstairs, Morgana following behind.

 _What do you find about Akechi to be so insufferable?_ Akira addresses Loki, who has been bitter despite the grand time they had in Mementos together.

 _What, besides being a government dog? You can’t tell me you actually buy that fake front he always puts on, who exactly is the one hiding behind a mask?_ Loki jeers, clearly unsympathetic to whatever he sees in Akechi.

 _He is a media figure, I doubt it’s just a mask as much as it is a wall. At least to separate him from overbearing paparazzi,_ Akira figures. He knows Akechi has his own secrets, but it’s hard to judge him for them without coming off as a hypocrite himself.

_Do all teenage boys think with their dick like you do?_

_Gasp, language, Loki!_

_Did you just enunciate a gasp at me, you brat? You insufferable-_

“Should I assume you’re talking to that persona whenever you space out?” Morgana interrupts, thankfully. He makes himself comfortable next to Akira, who nearly chuckles out loud at Loki’s reaction.

“Probably, I did say he likes to talk a lot. Don’t worry, I won’t let him distract me from my studies, or phantom thieves duties,” Akira reassures, upon seeing the hesitance on Morgana’s face.

 _Are you sure it’s me you should be worrying about?_ Loki counters, as Akira rolls his eyes.

_I won’t neglect you, Loki. We’ll be back in Mementos soon, after Kaneshiro’s change of heart is announced. You don’t need to be jealous about Akechi taking your place in my heart._

Akira squeezes his eyes shut as Loki explodes, his brain rattling from his unbound fury. Akira would have found his temper tantrum cute if it didn’t hurt so much.

“You alright, Joker?”

“Fine,” Akira grits, his headache easing enough for him to respond.

 _I have to go,_ Loki suddenly says, eerily calm. Akira barely has time to say anything back before he’s gone. _Gone_ gone, his presence sucked out of Akira’s mind like a vacuum. No thrum of power in the back of his consciousness, nothing.

“Loki?” Akira stands from his bed, the depth of his soul feeling blisteringly cold.

“What’s wrong, Joker? What’s happening?” Morgana jumps up, seeing the look of despair on his friend’s face.

“I don’t know, Loki’s just suddenly gone,” Akira says, sounding almost heartbroken. 

“No way...It...It’ll be okay, Joker. I’m sure he’ll come back?” Morgana attempts to console him, like Akira had just lost a puppy or something. Is it even possible for a persona to “come back” when they leave? If Akira were to attempt to resummon Loki from the compendium in the Velvet Room, will it even be the same persona?

“I’ll be back,” Akira says, rushing down the stairs, ignoring Morgana’s questioning cry behind him.

He runs out of Leblanc, foregoing socks and barely putting his shoes on straight. The trains are fortunately still running, so Akira hurries over to the station. 

Akira barges through the door to the Velvet Room, a livid Caroline hot on his trail.

“Where are your manners, inmate? Has your sense finally abandoned you?”

“Can I see the compendium? Please?” Akira begs, desperately clinging to the jail bars.

“You seem deeply troubled, trickster,” Igor surmises. Akira shakes his head, too upset for any riddling from the Velvet Room master. 

Justine appears, holding the book open for Akira to frantically flip through.

“He’s not here?”

“What the hell are you talking about, inmate?” Caroline shouts, patience shot.

“Loki! Why can’t I summon him?”

“Like we’ve said, Loki is a unique persona. He cannot be summoned through normal means, that includes through the compendium,” Justine explains.

“But shouldn’t he at least still be in here? I can’t find his name. He’s a persona I own, right?”

The twins stare at each other, hesitation clear on their faces. “That is something you must determine, through your rehabilitation,” Justine finally responds, answering none of Akira’s concerns.

“Did...did I lose him? Will I see him again?” Akira asks, grief weighing down his heart.

“This persona’s role in your rehabilitation is far from over, trickster. However, you should know that certain lingering attachments will hinder your growth, rather than further it. You’ll do well to tread carefully, should you want to avoid certain ruin,” Igor smiles knowingly.

Akira sighs, figuring he wouldn’t get any more answers from the cryptic speak the Velvet Rooms attendants liked to spout at him. He’ll try again tomorrow after school. If he's to cause another fusion accident, he’ll need all the rest he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know anything about chess pls dont @ me  
> Loki competing with 3rd semester Goro for most dramatic bitch™

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is a Loki fucker


End file.
